


Victor Nikiforov and Feeling Dainty

by preciousbunnynoiz



Series: Emotions!!! on Ice [35]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Summer of mutual pining, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Victor Nikiforov was once a small dainty personAnd it’s not that he is unhappy with his current looks he just...misses it sometimesYuuri helps





	Victor Nikiforov and Feeling Dainty

Victor didn’t dislike his body.

He knew he was beautiful and that his strong shoulders and height just added to the attractiveness.

He didn’t miss his long hair. His current look was good and it was fun to dramatically flick his fringe out of his eyes before giving a devastating wink. 

So yes, he was happy with how he looked.

It’s just that sometimes...he missed being small. 

He missed feeling dainty and ethereal. He missed feeling like he was lighter than air when he jumped. 

He never told anyone. 

Yakov wouldn’t understand and Yurio who yearned for the height that Victor had would have screamed at him. 

He wouldn’t understand the wistfulness. 

Chris who was known to burn images of his “meadow stage” (as Victor called it) really wouldn’t get it. 

He thought about talking about it with Yuuri but felt unusually shy about it. 

He was afraid that Yuuri wouldn’t get it either and that was kind of terrifying. 

Besides it wasn’t a big deal. 

Victor liked his body.

It didn’t matter that much that he missed feeling dainty…

 

Or so he thought.

 

“You know if we wanted to we could pull together a real routine for your exhibition at the final” Victor said as he finished packing away his skates. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

“Well this skating together for fun we’ve been doing. You know messing around? I’ve got a duet version of Stammi Vicino and we could make something between an ice dance and a pairs skate. It would surprise everyone I’m sure. Plus...I like skating with you.” Victor wasn’t sure yet what they were yet but he knew this was special. 

Yuuri was special. 

Yuuri smiled the small pleased smile that was always accompanied by a little happy wiggle of his shoulders. 

It was adorable as hell and Victor sometimes wondered if Yuuri was doing it on purpose. 

“That sounds great. We should do it Victor” 

“Yay!” Victor jumped and hugged Yuuri around the neck, rubbing his cheek in Yuuri’s hair. 

“This is going to be so great! But if we do any lifts we should probably keep them to the front half because I don’t have your stamina” Victor babbled.

“Well, I mean I could always lift you” Yuuri laughed but it hit Victor like a stab of pain.

Victor laughed it off (hopefully) convincingly.

“Haha, but seriously. I’m kinda too big for you to lift- JESUS CHRIST!”

Victor was cut off by strong arms around his thighs lifting him easily into the air.

Victor looked down at Yuuri in stunned amazement. Yuuri looked straight back at him with fiery determination.

“You weigh hardly a thing. I could do this all day Victor.” He said it quietly. Like he hadn’t just rocked Victor’s world to a new axis.

“I...I’m not-“ Victor licked his lips and took a deep breath before trying again, “I’m not small or dainty like I used to be so it’s okay” 

“Yeah but it’s nice to feel like you are again right?” 

And Victor just stared at Yuuri in shock.

Yuuri has an embarrassed sort of smile though he didn’t put Victor down.

“You liked it a lot right? Being small? Being lifted by others? There are a lot of pictures of you at competitions in your younger years of competitors holding you aloft and you always looked so happy. I know you’re fine with how you look but I always figured you missed being held.” Yuuri’s smile was wider now but his eyes betrayed his nerves. 

“I..I didn’t even realise that’s why I missed it. Being small I mean. I knew I missed it but didn’t know why but you’re right. I missed being held up like I didn’t weigh anything. I just didn’t realise that’s what it was until you said. How did you know?” Victor’s voice cracked with emotion and he covered his face with one hand even though he was smiling so much it hurt his face.

“I’ve been watching you a long time Victor. That’s all. Now...I could hold you up all day but I’m hungry so I’m going to put you down. But let’s both do lifts in the exhibition. It’ll be more surprising that way” Yuuri lowered Victor who pushed the hand on his face up through his fringe. 

“Oh Yuuri,” he sighed dreamily “I love how your mind works sometimes” 

Yuuri snorted and walked away to grab his bag but Victor took a moment with his hand clutching his shirt over his heart and his eyes closed as he tried to catch his breath. 

They still needed to do a lot of choreography but he knew one element for sure. They were going to finish in a lift just like that one. With Victor held up in Yuuri’s arms. Feeling safe, and secure, and  _ dainty _ .


End file.
